


I Saved A Piece For You

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [9]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Fluff, M/M, the power of friendship and jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Paul and Justin bake while Hugh is in town.





	I Saved A Piece For You

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Justin suggests mere moments before they cross the line into a war zone.

Suddenly everything is quiet, and he’s very aware of the two sets of eyes looking at him.

“I have a better idea,” Paul says, voice way too soft to promise anything good.

Amelia glares.

“We make all the recipes we want. Everyone gets to choose two. Jus included. And then we tally up the ingredients we need, and then we buy what we’re missing and then we make all of them in the sequence that makes the most sense.”

Amelia bumps his shoulder. “I don’t like this plan. It’s way too logical and calm and peaceful and does not end with the kitchen on fire. Jus, your opinion? Seeing how you’re the drama queen who… doesn’t want any drama?”

Paul snickers. “Jus, what do you want to bake?”

“Double stacked trans flag macarons. And brownies.”

“I want cupcakes and pie,” Paul chimes in. “Um. Cherry pie.”

 

 

 

 

The barber did a really good job, Hugh decides as he’s looking at himself in the mirror. Of course he did, because the guy is really good and has been doing Hugh’s hair for the past ten years or more.

“Think your boo will still like you?” Jose jokes while Hugh inspects himself.

“Oh, Paul actually suggested I leave it longer. He’ll like it alright.”

Jose grins. “That’s good to hear.”

 

 

 

 

“So you don’t have a recipe?”

Paul shrugs. “I don’t need one. Watch me wing this, Lia. It’ll taste awesome.”

“It’s going to taste like straight up diabetes, that’s what it’s going to taste like,” Jus chimes in from where he’s religiously stirring his dough.

Amelia shakes her head and sits back in the window seat, sticking her nose back into editing what will be her newest publication.

 

 

 

 

The jeans are more of an impulse buy, because they looked nice, and when Hugh tries them on they fit awesomely. He sends Paul a picture of his ass in them, but doesn’t get an answer. Paul is probably busy. Which is fine - it’s not like Hugh is the clingy kind.

He takes his time in the bookstore after that, tempted to just buy whatever catches his interest.

 

 

 

 

“Fuck!”

Paul looks over just in time to see Jus’ first double stacked macaron fall over and he laughs. “See, this is why I stuck with cake.”

“Shh.”

Paul snickers again and turns back to cutting slices of dough so he can braid them. “I hope you’re not going to offer your wife messy macarons later.”

“I hope you’re not going to poison your husband with that whole sugar cake.”

“If that’s supposed to be a play on whole wheat then you failed horribly, Straal.”

“You’re ruining my concentration.”

Justin successfully rights his macaron again and then mixes something else into his cream, probably to make it a little more stiff. Paul focuses on his work again and begins the braid of dough that’s supposed to go around the edge of his pie.

 

 

 

 

Hugh chooses a seat in the shade and orders his coffee. It’s too early in the day to have cake, so he’ll stick with coffee. Plus, he’s pretty sure he heard Paul and Justin discuss baking something, so they’ll likely choose him as their second victim and force feed him treats.

He checks his phone, but Paul hasn’t texted him back. Kind of rude, considering he sent Paul a butt pic. Not really.

So he starts reading one of the books he got while he drinks his coffee. It’s a thriller with a doctor as the protagonist, and so far she’s a very well written character. If it stays good he might give the book to Amelia after he’s done with it. She loves a good thriller.

 

 

 

 

“You can have one of my macarons if I can have one of your muffins,” Jus offers during the last few minutes of their first creations baking. There had been a very good reason they have two ovens in the kitchen, because baking sessions like these keep happening.

“Good, because I’ll trade pie for brownie.”

“I’m so glad you two get along,” Amelia chimes in, her grin audible.

“She’s been making fun of us the whole time,” Paul hisses to Jus. “We should not give her anything.”

“She’s my _wife,_ she’ll get all the treats.”

“She’s straight though.”

“Still my wife. Fuck you, Stamets. I’ll kill you and present your pie to her as a trophy.”

“Jeez, that’s harsh.”

“Yeah, well, leave my wife be then.”

“Your waifu.”

In hindsight, Paul should’ve known Jus would smack him with a wooden spoon for that, since that’s what he’d been brandishing for the last ten minutes.

 

 

 

 

Of course it starts raining just as Hugh decides that it’s time to pay for his coffee and head home. He stuff the bag with his books into the bag with the clothes he bought, hoping that it’ll keep the books safer, then ducks his head, pulls up his shoulders and heads towards the bus station. 

He’s pretty soaked by the time he arrives there, and the little understand is filled with old ladies and parents with kids, and he doesn’t have the heart to nudge himself in there, potentially forcing someone else out into the rain, so he just resigns himself to his fate.

It’s not that bad, anyways; the bus should come soon and the rain isn’t horribly cold. He can just take a hot shower and snuggle up in one of Paul’s jumpers once he’s home.

 

 

 

 

Jus moves to get more comfy where he’s snuggled between Amelia and Paul. It’s pretty rude of him to move, considering how Paul is this close to his stomach rupturing from all the baked goods he ate. And tea. So much tea.

He manages to pick up his phone and check whether Hugh texted him, whether he’ll be back eventually, and is treated to a picture of Hugh’s butt being hugged by some very good jeans. It’s accompanied by a corny pickup line.

Paul smiles and texts back a tongue emoji, and then ’ _when are you coming back?’_.

He gets an answer almost instantly.

_bus was late, but i’m on it now and should be back in 15 mins? i’ll need paul snuggles seeing how i got wet in the rain_

Oh, yeah, it’s still raining outside.

Paul checks the bus timetable. He should probably go out and get Hugh from his stop with an umbrella because it’s a bit of a walk from the stop to their house. And because he wants to hold Hugh’s hand.

“Why are you moving?” Jus complains. “Come back here, you make a good pillow.”

“I’m going to pick up Hugh from the bus stop. Go cuddle your wife.”

 

 

 

 

The rain seems to get worse the closer the bus gets to Hugh’s stop, and it’s positively pouring by the time his stop actually comes up. He hops out of the door, mentally bracing himself for the rain.

But it never comes.

“I thought you could use an umbrella.” Paul shows up next to his shoulder, holding the aforementioned umbrella. “Hi honey.”

Hugh gets a cute kiss that tastes faintly of cherry, and he grins back at Paul. “Thank you, love. That wasn’t necessary.”

Paul shrugs and links their arms together, making sure to keep the umbrella above Hugh’s head. “So what have you been up to today, other than buying nice jeans?”

Hugh smiles. “Glad you like them. Um, I got my hair done, like I said I would, and I got some books. Nothing special, but it was nice. How about you?”

“We baked. Jus made double-stacked macarons and brownies, and I made muffins and cherry pie.”

“Cherry pie!”

It’s Hugh’s favourite.

“Don’t worry, I saved a piece for you, honey.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this fic! i'd really love that :3


End file.
